


once i might have been human

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth - Freeform, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Undead Rayla, Weird monster Rayla, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 6: LabyrinthAfter spending days fighting for his life in a labyrinth full of monsters, Callum met someone... interesting.





	once i might have been human

He had no idea how long he had been there.

For what seemed like days, he had ran through the never ending labyrinth, phased dead end after dead end, while being chased by all sorts of monsters.

Then, when he had almost given up, he had met her.

He had just escaped a horde of creatures that had hunted him for well over an hour, and then she had seen her.

A girl his age, with long pointy ears, glowing lilac eyes, and branches sprouting out from her skin all over her body, like if she herself was a tree.

She had told him her name, Rayla, and then they had sat down, talking, as Callum ate another one of his ration bars.

He had offered one to Rayla, but she had declined, saying that she hasn’t felt the need to eat in a really long time.

And the way she spoke, it made him wonder.

“How much do you remember?”

“Nothing, not even my real name, just that I used to come from the outside. But I think Rayla suits me, doesn’t it?”

Silence.

“So, you’re human?”

“I think? Or, rather, I think I used to be. But now I’m not, no pulse and all these branches growing out of my skin.” Rayla answered. “I think the labyrinth changed me, I have no idea how long I have been here, but I never found an exit and, became a part of it. It’s my home now, I don’t even remember who I was before, or why I entered in the first place.”

Callum nodded as he sat on the wet, mossy ground, not taking his eyes of the lilac eyed girl he had just met. As she talked and moved her head, the two branches that had been growing from her scalp really looked like horns. He had really grown attached to her, and a part of him wanted to get her out of here. It wasn’t right that she had to spend her life in this deathtrap, not remembering a thing, or who she was.

“Doesn’t that, bother you?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“Why would it? I don’t remember anything, I have no idea who I was before, so I have no need to miss the outside. I can’t miss anything I can’t remember. Here I know who I am.”

“Do you think, there even is a way out?”

She shrugged.

“I don’t know, and why should I care? I’m quite happy here.” she said, but as she saw the sudden distress in Callum’s eyes, she continued. “But I see that it’s important to you. I can help you find a way out if you want, but I can’t promise anything.”

That was good enough for him.

He took her hand, ice cold, a reminder that Rayla was in fact dead in some way, and sealed the deal.


End file.
